Radar x Nikki (Radki)
Radki 'is the ship pertaining to the new S2 character, Radar and Jetrashipper's OC and Jesse's younger sister, Nikki. Appearances * Season 2 ** Episode 1 ** Episode 2 ** Episode 3 ** Episode 4 ** Episode 5 * Side Stories ** Once Upon A Timeline ** Glad You Came History '(WARNING: Spoilers for MC:SM Rewritten! Do not read if you hate spoilers!) The awkdorable intern and the sister of the Hero in Residence: how did it happen? Though it hasn't been confirmed that this ship is a two-way street, and shall never be properly canon, the least that can be done is show what is seen in the MC:SM Rewritten series Jetrashipper has created. And yes, in MC:SM Rewritten, you have the choice to either have Jesse support the blooming relationship as Nikki did with him and Petra, or be against it in the normal manner of an overprotective brother. This also decides their future together, as they can either end up marrying, or simply dating according to Jesse's reaction to their relationship. Hero in Residence When Jesse first introduces Radar to Nikki, he nervously messes up his speech and makes a getaway in embarrassment. When Radar and Nikki meet up again in the Order Hall, Radar shyly asks if they can hang out after the adventure is over. With Jesse's approval, she agrees. (Determinant) Nikki congratulates Radar when they return from the Sea Temple for taking such good care of the town in their absence. Petra asks Jesse if he thinks Radar and Nikki will "hit it off," and Jesse says that he hopes Radar will make his sister happy. (Determinant) Giant Consequences On the way to the Icy Palace of Despair, Radar offers Nikki his coat when he notices the climate change is a tad too much for her. Nikki chooses to go with Radar and Lukas rather than go with Jesse like she usually would. Nikki reveals to Radar in the shooting range that she empathizes with him when it comes to being underestimated because of their appearance, and how they both want to be known and loved for who they are. Nikki convinces Radar to snap out of his scared daze when running away from the ice golems and jump to safety. Radar later returns the favor by helping Nikki up when she almost falls into the river gorge. Radar and Nikki fight the biggest ice golem together. Nikki tries to rescue Radar when the Admin tosses him into the Lava Challenge Room. Either Radar or Nikki are deeply distressed when the other falls into the gorge, depending on who Jesse saves. Radar secretly mentions to Jesse that he had a dream about Nikki while he was stuck in his cage. (Determinant) Jailhouse Block When Nikki gets attacked by a mad prisoner and has her arm hurt badly in the sneak peek, Radar helps mend it when the Admin refuses to do so. The Admin uses Radar and Nikki's ripening relationship to his advantage so he can seep an unknown power Nikki gained while they were in the Sea Temple. However, this idea was scrapped due to the official release of MC:SM S2, Ep 3. By the end of the month of sharing a jail cell together, Radar and Nikki share their first fanon kiss. However, they become quite flustered after and neither is sure how to feel about the other.(Also scrapped) Nikki gives herself up to the Warden to save Radar's life. (Determinant, and yup, scrapped) Radar shares whatever food Jesse gives him with Nikki. Nikki chooses to sit with Radar instead of Jesse when they uncover the mooshroom and have a feast. (Determinant) Nikki finds "Prison Radar" to be a bit annoying, and it is later revealed that Radar only changed in that manner so that he could show her he could be strong enough to protect her if there was any danger. Radar hides behind Nikki when Nurm surprises him with his dual axes. Xara taunts Jesse and mentions how he does nothing while Nikki grows apart from him as she grows closer to Radar. Nikki saves Radar from the prison zombies surrounding him, and they defeat the rest together. Below the Bedrock In a Wattpad prediction sneak-peek, Radar convinces Nikki to show her new appearance to the others, and is immediately smitten by her. Nikki rescues Radar from the giant enderman, which was trying to hypnotize him. Radar tries working out in Fred's Keep to impress Nikki, but it fails to work yet again. Nikki mentions how much she loves shipping Jetra to Radar on the way to Romeoburg. (Determinant) When Petra teases Radar and Nikki about being possible soulmates, both act flustered and embarrassed at her words. Nikki and Radar work together to shut of the golem-spawning machine in the challenge room. Nikki helps Radar out of the challenge room when his feet get heavily burned. Nikki stays outside of the cabin with Radar while Jesse and Petra investigate inside. Nikki and Radar spy on Jesse and Petra and watch as they FINALLY confess to each other. (See Jetra) Nikki hugs Radar and spins him with delight outside of the cabin after hearing the confession. The two awkwardly part afterwards. When trying to escape the Underneath, Radar tries to convince the group to let him distract the giant enderman, but Nikki refuses to let him do it. Nikki plants a kiss on Radar's cheek to give him confidence and tells him to stay safe when distracting the giant enderman. (Determinant) Nikki tells Radar she's glad he got to see the Classic Order's temple with her instead of sacrificing himself in the Underneath. (Determinant) Above and Beyond In another Wattpad prediction sneak-peek, Radar holds Nikki off when she is controlled by the Admin so Jesse can take his powers, but he refuses to fight her. Radar saves Nikki when the tower crumbles in the sneak-peek. Nikki instantly regrets what she has done after she is released from the Admin's control. In the official release of the game, Nikki confides in Radar that she worries Beacon Town is next in line for the smashing. (Determinant) Nikki hugs Radar tight when he returns with the giant Enderman. (Determinant) Nikki and Radar are left with taking care of Beacon Town when Jesse leaves with Petra. (Determinant) Side Stories TBA Other AUs Highschool AU (by Michioreo123) In the MC:SM Highschool AU, Radar and Nikki can either be students who are best friends, or secretary and vice principal. Either way, the two are good friends who generally share a lot of sweet moments when not attending to their duties at the school. If the administration path is chosen, Radar and Nikki eventually share a kiss, and start a secret relationship. In a short mini-comic, a continuation to the kiss, Radar invites Nikki to a date, which she excitedly agrees to. The two start dating more often after that, without Jesse knowing. (Ex: Photobooth Date) HS Nikki defends her right to date Radar when Jesse does, eventually, find out about their secret. When Radar gets fired and sent off to find another job, Nikki gives chase after him, along with Jesse, who has seen the error of his ways, and Petra. Eventually, the two marry and have two children: Gizmo and Emerald. TFT AU (by Berry-O-Pokemon) In the story "Once Upon a Timeline," there are two different versions of both Radar and Ruby, (Radar TFT and Anti-Nikki), who meet each other and eventually fall in love as Radar TFT teaches Anti-Nikki about love and happiness in his timeline. Competition Jesse Obviously, people are going to want to see what IS possible of being canon happen, so is it any doubt that Radar and his boss might have a better chance at hooking up than Nikki? Stella A ship that literally popped up just because Stella was an existing female character who Radar had SOME relationship with, it acts as a flea in the shoulder of Radki. Easy to scratch out, but comes back no matter what. Various OCs There are many OCs out in the MC:SM fandom, many of who happen to take an interest in Radar. What can stop them from shoving Nikki aside and taking her place? Maddie Maddie, another OC in the MC:SM fandom, takes a very heavy liking to Radar ever since she met him in "Jailhouse Block." Though she tries to deny any feelings for him, it's clear that hiding feelings is close to impossible with a relationship like this. Fanwork Fanart * Highschool AU Comics (by Michioreo123) ** Radki Kiss (the continuation): https://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/art/highschool-au-Radki-kiss-continuation-703859430 ** Nieces and Nephews: https://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/art/highschool-au-nieces-and-nephews-704914717 ** A Secret Relationship? pt 1-Busted: https://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/art/highschool-au-A-SECRET-RELATIONSHIP-part-1-705593484 ** A Secret Relationship? pt 2-Fired?!: https://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/art/High-school-au-Fired-706746008 ** A Secret Relationship? pt 3-Goodbye?: https://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/art/High-school-au-Goodbye-706893451 ** A Secret Relationship? pt 6-Race to Heartmend: https://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/art/Highschool-Au-Race-To-Heart-Mend-711709586 ** A Secret Relationship? pt 8-Singing Siren: https://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/art/Highschool-Au-Singing-Siren-713896149 ** A Secret Relationship? pt 10-Missed the Target...: https://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/art/Highschool-Au-Missed-Target-718343786 ** A Secret Relationship? pt 11-Hit the Enemy: https://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/art/highschool-au-Hit-the-enemy-728592854 * Radki-Pocky, by JuanStringtrip: https://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/art/Radki-Pocky-707097983 * First Date of Radar, by Lilli234 (FJesseMCSM): https://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/art/first-date-of-Redar-720869161 Fanfictions * The Life and Times of Radki, by Jetrashipper: https://www.wattpad.com/story/124329024-the-life-and-times-of-radki * Whatever it Takes, by FandomsAreMyFuel: https://www.wattpad.com/494323274-mcsm-oneshots-whatever-it-takes-radki * Minecraft Story Mode: Behind the Scenes (Isn't actual Radki fanfic, but holds many cute moments between the two), by XxAceOfGamesx14X: https://www.wattpad.com/story/129163962-minecraft-story-mode-behind-the-scenes * Oneshots: Rooftop Confession, by NinjaPoochie123: https://www.wattpad.com/500074522-oneshots-rooftop-confession * Frosting to My Cake, by FandomsAreMyFuel: https://www.wattpad.com/500191747-mcsm-oneshots-frosting-to-my-cake-radki * *A Star In Her Eye (TOP RATED, YOU GUYS! PLS READ!), by Tweakuboy: https://www.wattpad.com/story/130501298-a-star-in-her-eye-a-mcsm-story *Nice to Meet You, by MCSMGamerGirl: https://www.wattpad.com/504097686-minecraft-story-mode-seasons-1-and-2-oneshots-nice *Radar x Nikki, by MCSMyaas: https://www.wattpad.com/514572860-mcsm-oneshots-requests-are-open-no-lemon-smut-1 *OC x Radar, by Soren_MCSM_Trashbag: https://www.wattpad.com/503876835-mcsm-oneshots-oc-x-radar *The Admin's Reign: A Spark of Hope (Radki is a romantic subplot ship for this story), by Yappyjack: https://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/art/The-Admin-s-Reign-A-Spark-of-Hope-725276102 *Part One: Incoming Ordinance by XxAceofGamesxX: https://www.wattpad.com/514603514-minecraft-story-mode-one-shots-remake-b-part-one *First Date, by NinjaPoochie123: https://www.wattpad.com/529409538-oneshots-first-date *Valentine's Procrastination, by Yappyjack: https://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/art/Valentine-s-Procrastination-730732766 Trivia * This is one of the most popular Radar ships in the fandom. * Shipper originally planned for Nikki to be single, but when they noticed that their fans only focused on the ships of the story, and not on Nikki herself, they took Radar's involvement as an advantage to mold them into a ship their fans would pay attention to. * Radar and Nikki have been confirmed to have a determinant kiss in MC:SM Rewritten, S2, Ep 4, when Nikki kisses Radar on the cheek if he stays back with the giant enderman so Fred's people can escape. ** However, the two have a legitimately fanon kiss in the Highschool AU made by Michioreo123. It is yet to be confirmed how, when, and why. * Radar and Nikki appear to have secretly made their way into the web-series, Camp Camp. ** How so is that Yuri Lowenthal, Radar's voice actor, also voices Neil, one of the main characters in the series. Neil is associated with (and shipped with, by some of the fans of Camp Camp) with a girl named Nikki, who shares most of MC:SM Nikki's personality traits. * According to the percentage count, about 70% of the fandom has at least heard of Radki and 30% of that percentage ships it. * There is a similar ship to Radki, which is Raddie, a ship made by Shipper's friend, Daphne Boyden. * Nikki originally went through SEVERAL possible love interests, that of which included another OC named Isaac, an IRL MC friend of Shipper's named SirKiddo, and even a brother x sister ship called "Storycest." When S2 released, and Radar was previewed, Shipper gave him a test run with a first meet-up and S2 opening to Nikki and the fans went CRAZY for it. * Radar and Nikki are the "Opposites Attract" couple, as they are both ENTIRELY different on their outer shell, but they have the same emotional opinions that connect them together. ** They are also a part of the "best-friends-eventually-fall-in-love" trope. * This ship is the source of one of Shipper's favorite aliases: "The Keeper of Radki Quick Note: The future of this ship is in the hands of the fans of the MC:SM Rewritten storyline, or of those who know of this OC and are familiar with her character. This ship needs your help! If you want to see these two fanonically, do what you're capable of and get to work! Category:Other Category:Radar Ships Category:OC Ships Category:Romantic Ships Category:Straight Couples